


Tucker-Reed 3

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm and Trip discuss courting. (10/19/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fic is a continuation of Tucker-Reed. I had to force the boys to talk in this bit, all they wanted to do was have hot monkey lovin'! This is just a short addiction, but I hope ya'll like! Just a quick continuation of the tale. At least now the boys will let me get to work on all the other fic that's langishing!  
  
Beta: Kalita! Thank you, thank you and thank you!  


* * *

Trip wiggled a bit and moved closer to the warmth that was radiating from Malcolm's body. It would take nothing for him to get used to this feeling. He pulled Malcolm closer and rested his head atop his and took a deep breath, letting the smell of Malcolm fill his senses.

As he drifted back off to sleep he let his mind wander and tried to remember what exactly he had said to Malcolm. What had he said? He remembered the bit about Malcolm's ass being his, and trying out the goods, but nothing— "Oh God!"

Malcolm opened one eye and smiled at his lover. "I rather like hearing you say that."

Trip sat up and looked down at his new lover, his blue eyes wide. "Did I—I mean, are we—?"

Sliding up on one elbow, Malcolm placed a kiss just above Trip's navel. "Flaunting Starfleet regulations?" He dipped his tongue inside Trip's navel and grinned when Trip's breath rushed out. "Are we lovers? I'd like to believe so." Quickly his lips burned a path to Trip's cock.

Trip nodded, breathless as he saw Malcolm's mouth close tightly against his skin. Better than before. Better than anything he had imagined. Malcolm's gray eyes filled with mischief and Trip groaned wondering what bit of torture Malcolm planned for him now. Maybe the question could wait until later, just a little later. Malcolm's mouth and lips and tongue drove every thought out of his head, and he helped, his hands sunk in Malcolm's hair, guiding him and urging him on.

"Malcolm?" Trip nuzzled against Malcolm's chest and listened to the steady heart beating under his ear.

"Yes?" Malcolm asked and let his hands wander over Trip's back. "Did you remember something else?"

Trip didn't need to see Malcolm's smile to know it was wide as the Cheshire cat's. "You never answered my question?"

"You never finished asking it." Malcolm countered smoothly and scooted up until he was leaning against the headboard. Trip came with him and he took the other man's face in his hands. "Care to ask again?"

Trip took a deep breath, "Did I propose to you?"

Malcolm smiled and kissed Trip gently. "Drunkenly, and prattled on about premarital relations and what kind of cake to serve."

Trip closed his eyes and leaned onto the headboard. "I'm never gonna live this down." He cautiously opened his eyes, wary of the headache beginning to come to life with a roar. "And—are we engaged?"

Malcolm smiled, "We agreed to court first."

"Court?" Trip all but squeaked, then groaned as the headache began to pound at his temples. Andorian ale always gave him hangovers. He should know by now. Their first kiss had burned away the original headache, but now, memory was creeping back and every thought made the pounding worse.

Malcolm chuckled and began rubbing Trip's temples, knowing just what the problem was. "Hangover back?"

The gentle touch had him sighing in relief instantly. "With a vengeance." The fingers were working magic, dulling the pain to a low steady throb. "So, umm what exactly does courting mean? Do I bring flowers to your door? Serenade you on the bridge?"

"Good God no!" Malcolm said in horror.

Trip feigned a hurt look, which came easily to him considering Malcolm had stopped massing his temples and the headache was building in intensity again. He put his hands on top of Malcolm's, "Are you trying to let me die a painful death?"

Malcolm started the caress again, "And serenading me with some country western song is considered a quick death?"

Trip glared as much as his pounding head would allow. "I never said I was going to sing anything to you. I was just asking if that was part of courting." He sighed, "Why do you think I would sing you a country western song? Why not salsa?"

"Salsa?" Malcolm said and shook his head. "Will you dress like a bandelero too?" Malcolm winced as the image came to his mind far too quickly. "You would. I simply know you would."

Trip did glare this time heedless of the pain the morning sun caused him. "You think I don't know how to dress?"

With a toss of his head, Malcolm indicated the corner where Trip's discarded shirt lay. "Need I say more?" He continued to soothe away Trip's headache, his thumbs stroking Trip's brow.

Trip caught Malcolm's wrists and kissed the inside of each before holding Malcolm's hands still in his own. "That was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends. She meant a lot to me."

"Did she use the shirt to keep the other girls and boys away from you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you let her choose your clothing for you Trip?" Malcolms asked and rubbed the inside of Trip's wrist with his fingers. He was delighted by the catch in Trip's breath. It made him want Trip to loose control, until Trip couldn't remember his own name. Until the only name on his lips was Malcolm's.

Trip's hackles rose a bit and he straightened his shoulders. "Yeah, I did. What's your point?"

"My point is that your ex was clearly afraid some other woman would snatch you away, so she made sure you looked awful."

Trip looked over to the shirt in question, "She said she liked purple, orange and lime together. Besides, you didn't seem to mind last night in the shower." That should put Malcolm in his place Trip thought and smiled.

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate as Malcolm's fingers traced small circles over his skin. The caress was maddening, soft, gentle and whether Malcolm knew it or not, teasing. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Malcolm senseless, to make him surrender that British reserve. If only he were ready for another round. All things considered, he would be content to just hold Malcolm close. "Mal—"

Malcolm leaned forward until his lips brushed against Trip's ear. "I would remind you that you were only in jeans?"

Trip smiled and pulled his hands away from Malcolm and began a long slow trip up Malcolm's sides, his fingers learning Malcolm by touch. From stomach to chest his fingers roamed. He dipped his head and kissed the outer edge of Malcolm's shoulder and laid his head down, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Trip?" Malcolm asked and played with the blonde strands curling at the base of Trip's neck. "Is everything all right?"

Trip threw his arms around Malcolm's shoulders and pulled him in for a tight embrace. "I'm fine Malcolm.' He looked up when Malcolm snorted, and added, "My kind of fine Malcolm, not yours." Something was just so right laying here with Malcolm, something that made him want to stop time so he would always have this moment.

Malcolm smiled and pulled Trip down until he could pull the covers up over them both. He let Trip take the lead and was content to have the sound of Trip's heart beating against his ear. "Headache better?"

Trip nodded. "Much, thanks. Hey Malcolm?" He asked as Malcolm settled against him.

Malcolm held back a yawn, "Yes?"

"How did I get back to my room?"

"The Captain and I dragged you back. You showed the captain a beautiful display of jealousy."

Trip groaned, "Oh God."

Malcolm did his best not to laugh, but a small snicker escaped. "You did use the word God a few times, as in, 'I swear to God if you touch mah Malcolm I'll wipe the bridge with you.' 'God Malcolm, I can't wait to—'"

"I get the picture!" Trip covered his eyes with his hands and groaned again as the rest of the evening came back to him at warp five. "Oh God—I remember it all. I felt you up didn't I?" He paused, "In the bar, in front of everyone."

Malcolm chuckled. "You did." He moved until he was laying cat like across Trip's chest. "I didn't mind though. If I had known it would only take a few Andorian ales," He paused to place several kisses on Trip's chest. "To have you proclaim your interest, I would have ordered them on Risa." Leaning forward his rubbed noses with Trip and smiled.

"Don't remind me. Getting mugged and tied up in my regulation blues was not my idea of shore leave." He shook his head ruefully, "At least we were together."

"There is that." Malcolm murmured as he pulled Trip's arms above his head. "Personally, I thought it was quite erotic." He moved to straddle Trip's chest and leaned down, his face inches from Trip's. "I thought it would have been better had we not had that beam between us." His lips hovered centimeters above Trip's. "I—" He looked back at the door as someone rattled the doorknob.

"Damn." Trip sighed and watched in frank appreciation as Malcolm slid, catlike, off the bed and into a crouch. That man was poetry in motion, graceful, sinuous and he moved on silent feet towards the door. He nodded when Malcolm put his fingers to his own lips. Like he would do anything to ruin the sight of Malcolm stalking his prey.

Malcolm moved slowly up on the door, and rested his ear against the wood as the doorknob rattled again. He listened to the voices on the other side.

"I guess they must still be sleeping Travis, we'll have to come back later."

"I wonder if Malcolm got to try out the—What did Trip call himself?"

A chuckle, "I believe he referred to himself as 'the goods'."

Malcolm smiled and leaned away from the door as the voice of their Captain and helmsman faded. "It appears our friends were curious to know if I ever did get to try you out."

"That was—" Trip closed his eyes. "I'm not leaving this room until I have to."

Malcolm stalked over to the bed and straddled Trip once more. "I had no plans to let you." He began to explore Trip's chest with his fingers, touching every bit of skin he could see.

"What're your plans?" Trip asked. His came skin alive under Malcolm's touch and a moan escaped his lips.

"Risa. My way." Malcolm replied and leaned in to nuzzle Trip's neck.


End file.
